tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Forest Grumps" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to the Bass girls' cabin* 17:01 <+Bridgette|> *wakes up* 17:01 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> S: *wakes with a yawn* 17:01 * Courtney| is already awake. 17:01 <+Courtney|> Good morning, Bass girls! 17:01 * Eva| walks into the cabin, lifting weights 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Courtney? What are you doing up? 17:02 <+Courtney|> I've been up since 5 AM. 17:02 <+Courtney|> You know what they say about the earlybird. ;) 17:02 <+Eva|> No. What? :| 17:02 <+Eva|> @Courtney 17:02 * Courtney| sighs. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ooh, Eva, lemme try! 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I wanna lift some weights! 17:03 <+Harold|Beth> B: Why, Izzy? 17:03 <+Harold|Beth> B: You might get all sweaty and gross, like Eva-- I mean... :| 17:03 <+Eva|> What was that, Beth? :@ 17:03 <+Harold|Beth> B: .... Nothing. :( 17:04 <+Eva|> IT BETTER BE NOTHING. 17:04 <+Eva|> Nobody on this team has the strength and leadership that I have, or the brains! 17:04 <+Eva|> So if I wanna sweat, I'LL SWEAT. GOT THAT? 17:04 <+Harold|Beth> B: Y-yes, of course, Eva! Of course. Heh-heh.. 17:04 <+Harold|Beth> B: (conf) I'm not scared of Eva! Who said that?... okay, she is a LITTLE scary :( 17:04 <+Bridgette|> (CONF): Sometimes I seriously think I'm the only normal person here. 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to the Bass guys' cabin* 17:05 <+Codyl> *Wakes up* Morning, dudes! Psyched for another challenge today, what about you guys? :D 17:05 <+Harold|Beth> H: *Wakes up with hand in cup of water* Huh? O.o 17:05 <+Harold|Beth> H: *Notices he has wet the bed* What the!? 17:05 <@Duncan|> *Laughing hysterically* @Harold 17:05 <@Duncan|> Classic. *Wipes tear away* 17:05 <+Harold|Beth> H: Duncan! Agh! 17:06 <@Duncan|> Sorry, man. Every morning needs a good laugh. @Harold 17:06 <+Harold|Beth> H: IDIOT! 17:06 <+Noah> And every camp needs a good buffoon. 17:06 * Noah glances at Duncan as he speaks. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Whoooa, testy. @Noah 17:06 <+Noah> Just remember that the more enemies you make, the less likely it is you're going to last here. 17:07 <@Duncan|> Pffft. 17:07 <@Duncan|> Speak for yourself, dweeb. 17:07 <+Harold|Beth> Uhhh 17:07 <+Harold|Beth> Does anyone have a spare change of underwear? Noah? D: 17:07 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to the Gopher guys' cabin* 17:07 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *stares at himself in a hand-mirror, looking ridiculously and insanely hot of course* 17:08 <+Trent> Yo, you uh... get any sleep, Justin? 17:08 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *ignores Trent* 17:08 <@Justin|Chef|Sad> J: *is still hot* 17:08 <+Tyler|> Good morning Gophers! I just had a dream about winning the next challenge, so we have it in the freaking bag! 17:08 <+Trent> Great thinkin, Tyler. 17:08 <+Trent> Let's hope everyone participates today. 17:08 <+Trent> And with Geoff's positivity, no way we're gonna lose. 17:09 <+Geoff> Yeah. 17:09 <+Geoff> I'm still kinda bummed out about Zeke's elimination last week, man. 17:09 <+Geoff> Guy was dedicated. Feel bad about voting him off. 17:09 <+DJ|> What do you mean? I thought you and zeke were friends 17:09 <+Geoff> I don't know, nevermind... 17:09 <+Geoff> (conf) Heather was the one that told me to vote out my buddy Zeke. It's all worth it, though, she's gonna tell Lindsay what an awesome guy I am! And then BAM. Instant love, right? Heheh.. 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to the Gopher girls' cabin* 17:10 * Heather13 hops off bunk bed. 17:10 <@Heather13> Ugh. Stupid cheap wood floor. 17:10 <@Heather13> Katie, I need you start warming up the shower for me. Like, now. 17:10 <@Heather13> And Lindsay, grab my breakfast from the main lodge. 17:10 <@Heather13> I'm on a diet, so, tell Chef Psychopath to leave out any eggs, dairy, meat, or juice. 17:10 <+Gwen12> I hear starving yourself is in right now. 17:10 * Leshawna laughs. 17:11 <+Lindsay|> Where's the main lodge? Is that where we eat breakfast? 17:11 <@Heather13> Ugh. 17:11 <@Heather13> Katie, you just do it. 17:11 <@Katie|> Yes sir :) 17:11 <@Katie|> I mean uh MAM! yes mam 17:11 <@Heather13> >.> 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: *outside the cabins, through a large megaphone* Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd, who's ready for the NEXT CHALLENGE? 17:12 * Noah walks outside. 17:12 * Eva| walks outside. 17:12 * Courtney| walks outside, fully awake. 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: Greetings, campers! 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: Hope everyone had a good sleep. 17:12 <+Courtney|> Sadie's snoring kept me up all night. :@ 17:13 <@Katie|> Awwww, sadie! 17:13 <@Katie|> She has the cutest snores :) 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: Today's challenge will test your cooperation as a team. 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: Hope everybody's excited for a camping day! 17:13 <+Noah> Can't we do something that would truly prove difficult for these guys? Like something mentally challenging? 17:13 <@Heather13> And we're like, camping already. 17:13 <@Heather13> What do you call THIS?! *points to the cabin* 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: That is camping in a cabin. 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: Today, you'll be camping outdoors. 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: *tosses maps to Courtney and Heather* 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: In the forest. 17:14 <+Lindsay|> Ooh! A story with pictures. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: These are your maps, written in the Native language of Zing-Zing over 35 hundred years ago. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: In the woods, we have five empty locations with a tent and campfire pit already set up for you guys. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: ONE OF THESE SPOTS is totally safe and free from bears. The other four are VERY, VERY dangerous. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: If your team happens to select the lucky spot, you'll be safe for the night. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: First team to make it back to camp after an overnight stay wins invincibility and a reward. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: So, Courtney, Heather? Choose a spot, please. :D 17:15 <+Courtney|> I choose, uhhh... this one. 17:16 <+Courtney|> Spot B. :) 17:16 <@Heather13> Fully lame. @Courtney 17:16 <@Heather13> Everybody knows A is for AWESOME. I choose A. >:D 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: *snickers* Cool. The Bass and the Gophers will now separate and make their way to their locations, using the map. 17:16 <+Tyler|> But we don't speak this language. :@ 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: I know, that's the point of a CHALLENGE. Figure it out for yourselves! 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> Chris: *walks off* 17:17 <@Heather13> *mumbles* Hate him so much. 17:17 * Noah glances down at map with a bored expression. 17:17 <+Bridgette|> Maps don't even have words... How hard can it be, guys? 17:17 <+Courtney|> I... really can't figure it out still... can anybody else give it a try? 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Ooh, I know how to do it! 17:17 * Courtney| sighs and hands the map to Izzy. 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Alright! Forward, young apprentices! 17:18 <+Bridgette|> Izzy, you're... sure you know where we're going, right? 17:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Sure. I mean I think! 17:18 <+Noah> Right, because leaving the map in the hands of Izzy is the best choice for our team. Way to kill us all, Courtney. 17:18 * Courtney| takes the map back. 17:18 <+Courtney|> Okay, on second thought, maybe Noah can read it. 17:18 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Awww. D: 17:18 <@Duncan|> Yeah, let's see if Egg-Head over here can figure it out. 17:19 <+Noah> Psh, easy. 17:19 * Noah snatches the map. 17:19 * Noah studies it for a moment, thinking deeply. 17:19 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: *stands very close to Noah and breaths on top of him*.....Did you figure it out yet? 17:19 <+Noah> No. >.> 17:19 <+Noah> And your cheese-breath isn't exactly helping me focus. 17:19 <+Courtney|> Okay guys, while Noah is studying the map, we should start grabbing the essentials. Duncan and Harold, find firewood. 17:20 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: Sure Scout Master Courtney! 17:20 <@Duncan|> Let's go, doofus. *Grabs Harold by the collar* 17:20 <+Courtney|> Eva and Beth, collect food. 17:20 <+Courtney|> Sadie and Bridgette, get water. 17:20 <+Courtney|> And Izzy, pair with Cody and find something to start a fire with. 17:20 <+Courtney|> I'll help Noah while you're all gone. 17:20 <+Courtney|> I think we're off a good start, people! 17:21 * Heather13 scoffs at the Bass. 17:21 <@Heather13> Ew, they're like... cooperating. 17:21 <+Trent> I think that's the point of the challenge. 17:21 <@Heather13> Whatever! 17:21 <@Heather13> They are so going down anyway. 17:21 <@Heather13> Does anyone here read Zing-Zing? 17:22 <+Trent> :s 17:22 <+Tyler|> *whistles* 17:22 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> J: *IS SO FREAKIN' HOT THAT THE SUN IS LIKE THE NORTH POLE IN COMPARISON* 17:22 <@Katie|> I can! 17:22 <@Heather13> ... 17:22 <+Trent> ...you can? 17:23 <+Leshawna> Really? :| 17:23 <@Katie|> Yep 17:23 <+Trent> How? And uh, why? 17:23 <@Heather13> I think she knows what she's talking about, guys! 17:23 <@Heather13> Have a little faith. 17:23 * Heather13 tosses map to Katie. 17:23 * Katie| catches. 17:24 <@Katie|> Ummm, this looks really confusing 17:24 <+Gwen12> I thought you said you were fluent. 17:24 <@Katie|> Maybe that was some other language 17:24 * Trent facepalms 17:24 <@Katie|> Lindsay? 17:24 * Katie| gives map to Lindsay 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Oh, I know! Maybe Zing-Zing writing is just Canadian, but upside down and turned around? :D 17:25 <+Gwen12> Gee, I don't know, Lindsay. 17:25 <+Gwen12> Might actually be onto something there 17:25 <@Heather13> *growls* 17:25 <@Heather13> (conf) I am so tired of Weird Goth Girl and her smug little attitude clouding this team with negativity. I'm trying to be the best team captain I can and all she is is jealous... it is NOT my fault I'm prettier than her. 17:25 * Lindsay| uses the mirror to reflect it 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Oh, now I get it! 17:25 <+Trent> Really? 17:26 <+Lindsay|> ...oh no. I don't get it. D: 17:26 * Heather13 grabs map and hits Lindsay over the head with it. 17:26 <+Lindsay|> OW! 17:26 <+DJ|> Maybe we don't need the words guys. it's a map. We just follow the path till we get to the spot. 17:26 <+Geoff|> I agree with DJ, let's just follow his idea. 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers walking through the woods* 17:26 <+Gwen12> *Walks with Trent* 17:27 <+Trent> So, you having a good time at camp so far? 17:27 <+Gwen12> Uh as good as it gets I guess 17:27 <+Gwen12> I mean...I havent been killed by Chef's food yet so I guess thats good 17:27 * Trent chuckles. 17:27 <+Gwen12> What about you? 17:27 <+Gwen12> Hows life in the guys cabin? 17:27 <+Trent> Pretty good. Geoff's nice, I like DJ, everyone here seems pretty cool. 17:28 <+Trent> You seem pretty cool... 17:28 <+Gwen12> Thanks um I guess 17:28 <@Heather13> >.> 17:28 * Heather13 walks over to Trent. 17:28 <@Heather13> Wow, Trent. 17:28 <@Heather13> I love your shirt. 17:28 <@Heather13> Where'd you get it from? :D 17:29 <+Trent> Hey Heather, thanks. 17:29 <+Trent> I got it at a concert this one time. This awesome band was playing. 17:29 <+Trent> Gwen probably would've liked them. 17:29 <@Heather13> Who? 17:29 <+Gwen12> *Glares at Heather* 17:29 <+Gwen12> (CONF) I don't know if Heather wants me to stoop to her level. But I'm not falling for it. Even if Trent is....really cool... sigh....*Blushes and looks away*. 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass at their campsite* 17:30 <+Courtney|> *arrives to camp* 17:30 <+Courtney|> Okay, people! Let's set up camp. Everyone has their equipment, right? 17:30 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> B: Oooohhh I have berries! :D 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> S: We have the water. 17:30 <+Eva|> We need a fire. 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Uh, guys. 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Remember when I mentioned ammonia last yesterday? 17:31 <+Noah> What about it, Izzy? 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Well... we DO need fire... ;) 17:31 <+Eva|> .... 17:31 <+Eva|> We need fire to keep us warm, not one to burn down the forest, Izzy. 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Oh, it's just a drop! 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: And Duncan has a lighter, don'tcha, don'tcha! 17:32 <@Duncan|> :| 17:32 <@Duncan|> Oh, yeah. 17:32 <@Duncan|> *Digs it out of pocket* 17:32 <@Duncan|> Forgot about this thing. 17:32 <+Noah> Duncan, do not under any circumstances give that lighter to Izzy. Courtney, keep Izzy out of trouble. 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Come on, guys! We have to live like the wild animals do! 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> *emits a roar much like a bear* 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> :D 17:33 <+Eva|> SHUT UP, Izzy! You're going to attract a bear. 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: Ehhhh, no I won't. What are the chances of that? 17:33 * Bear1 roars loudly. 17:33 <@Duncan|> ... 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> S: O_o Uhhhh, guys? 17:34 * Bear1 begins walking towards the Bass. 17:34 <@Duncan|> Oh, CRAP. 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: HE WANTS BERRIES. 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy|Sadie> I: SOMEONE GIVE HIM BERRIES!!! 17:34 <+Noah> DON'T give him the berries! 17:34 <+Eva|> IT'S THE ONLY WAY 17:34 <+Eva|> *throws the berries at the bear* RUN! 17:35 <+Courtney|> Eva! Not all our food! 17:35 * Noah screams and takes off running. 17:35 * Courtney| runs away. 17:35 <+Codyl> *Runs* 17:35 <@Duncan|> Hey, here's a better idea. 17:35 <@Duncan|> Harold, distract it! 17:36 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: ME!? 17:36 <@Duncan|> *Pushes Harold* 17:36 <@Bear1> *ROAR* 17:36 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: AHHHHHH *runs the opposite direction* 17:36 <@Bear1> *CHASES HAROLD* 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> *screen flashes over to Gwen and Trent by the campfire* 17:36 <+Trent> Do you hear roars? 17:37 <+Gwen12> Yeah, but its probably just Izzy and her twisted sense of humor 17:37 <+Trent> Probably. 17:37 <+Trent> It's just like that movie Alien Chunks. 17:37 <+Trent> You know, when the aliens came and started making all those bear noises or whatever. 17:37 <+Trent> Ah nevermind, you probably don't know the one. 17:37 <+Gwen12> Of course I know the one, thats like my favorite movie :) 17:37 <+Gwen12> You think guys are only into alien flicks or something? 17:38 <+Trent> *laughs* I didn't say that. 17:38 <+Trent> You just seem really smart. I thought you were into movies with a "deeper meaning", you know? 17:38 <+Trent> Like that new indie movie, the one with the dog and the old grandpa... 17:38 <+Gwen12> Yeah I know what youre talking about :) 17:38 <+Gwen12> I like that one. 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> *screen flashes over to Harold being chased by the bear* 17:38 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 17:38 <@Bear1> *ANGRILY PURSUES HAROLD* :@ 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass at their campsite* 17:39 * Courtney| reaches the campsite again. 17:39 <+Courtney|> Okay! We made it. Bear's gone. 17:39 * Noah glances at the campsite. 17:39 <+Noah> And evidently, so is Harold. 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: *is bruised and scratched* Ooh, I wonder if he got eaten by the BEAR! 17:39 <+Codyl> Why would you even think of that? :| 17:40 <+Courtney|> If he did, it'd be YOUR fault, Izzy! 17:40 <+Courtney|> Because SOMEONE thought making bear noises would be entertaining! 17:40 <@Duncan|> Ahhh, he'll be fine. 17:40 <+Courtney|> How do you know? He could be seriously hurt! :@ 17:40 <+Bridgette|> :o 17:40 <+Bridgette|> Or what if it got someone on the other team? Like Tyler? 17:40 <+Courtney|> Why Tyler? 17:40 <+Courtney|> That's a pretty random Gopher to name. 17:41 <+Bridgette|> Oh. 17:41 <+Bridgette|> Yeah I guess it is, heh heh...just concerned, that's all. 17:41 <+Bridgette|> (CONF) In all seriousness, I really do hope Tyler is okay. The other Bass don't know this, and they'd probably kill me if I told them, but I've been crushing on him bigtime ever since the football game. I think he's into me too. We've talked a lot, but then there's the fact that we're on different teams, and..it's just so complicated. :/ And please don't tell Courtney! 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> B: *enters campsite* 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: :o 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: BEAR! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> B: *burps up Harold, walks off* 17:42 <@Duncan|> :| 17:42 <+Codyl> O.O 17:42 <+Eva|> ..... O.O 17:42 <@Duncan|> Hey, well look who made it back. 17:42 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H:....That was....AWESOME! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: :| 17:43 <+Courtney|> What?! 17:43 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: I've only been here like a week and I already fought a bear! 17:43 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: I'm like a true scout now. (H) 17:43 <+Noah> Riiight. Too bad you didn't get eaten, then there'd be less competition. 17:43 <+Courtney|> Okay, that's enough. :@ @Noah 17:43 <+Courtney|> And how are we supposed to survive the night without any food? 17:43 <+Courtney|> I'm starving. >.> 17:44 <+Eva|> You got something to say? :@ 17:44 <+Eva|> IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME GIVING AWAY THE FOOD, YOU CAN JUST SAY IT TO MY FACE RIGHT NOW. 17:44 <@Duncan|> :| 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> B: :s 17:44 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: *Gulps* 17:44 <+Courtney|> >.> 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> *screen flashes over to the main campgrounds* 17:45 <@Heather13> *runs over to the campsite with the other Gophers* 17:45 <@Heather13> Ugh. 17:45 <@Heather13> FINALLY! 17:45 <+Trent> *follows Heather* 17:45 <@Heather13> My back is killing me. 17:45 * Courtney| arrives at campsite. 17:46 <+Courtney|> Oh no! 17:46 <+Courtney|> They beat us here. 17:46 <+Courtney|> That means we LOST THE CHALLENGE, EVA. 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Heh-heh. 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Looks like the Bass are getting sent to the elimination ceremony again! 17:46 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: And for winning today's challenge, the Gophers get to rock an awesome eight-person wooden hot tub for the rest of the SUMMER! 17:46 <+Trent> Nice! 17:46 <+Geoff|> SWEET. 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: What? We got ten cans of baked beans for winning the last challenge! 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: And they get a hot tub? :@ 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Eh. I vary. :| 17:47 <@Heather13> Yes! 17:47 <@Heather13> Me, Lindsay, Katie call first dibs, guys! :D 17:47 <+Leshawna> What-EVER. -.- 17:47 <@Heather13> Trent, since you were SUCH a big help in today's challenge, I think you should join us. :D 17:48 <+Gwen12> :o 17:48 <+Trent> Uhhh, sure Heather. Sounds radical. 17:48 <+Trent> Gwen, wanna come? 17:48 * Heather13 shoots a dirty look at Gwen. 17:48 <+Gwen12> Ummm :S 17:48 <+Gwen12> You guys go ahead, I have...erm...other stuff to do :/ 17:48 <+Gwen12> (CONF) Spending time today with Trent was fun and everything but I guess me and him are just part of different worlds. He's cool and popular and I'm...not. I guess he's all Heather's now huh? 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> -- CAPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Well, everyone. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: This has certainly been a dramatic day. 17:49 * Courtney| looks nervous. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: I'd say everyone's at risk of going home tonight. 17:50 <+Courtney|> Namely Duncan, for throwing his teammate in front of a BEAR. 17:50 <@Duncan|> Yo drama queen, Harold's fine now right? So just chillax. 17:50 <+Courtney|> UGH. 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: The first marshmallows of the evening go to Bridgette, Duncan, Noah and Beth! 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: *tosses them marshmallows* 17:50 <@Duncan|> *Catches* 17:50 <+Bridgette|> :D 17:51 * Noah catches marshmallow, pleased. 17:51 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: Jerk. @Duncan 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: The next marshmallow goes to... 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Courtney! 17:51 <+Courtney|> :) 17:51 * Courtney| catches marshmallow. 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Izzy! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> I: *catches in her mouth* 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: And Cody! 17:52 <+Eva|> Huh? 17:52 * Eva| looks at Harold. 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Eva, Harold. There is only one marshmallow left tonight. 17:52 * Eva| bites nails. 17:52 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> H: :( 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Whoever doesn't receive this marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Drama for good. 17:53 <+Eva|> WE KNOW, JUST GET ON WITH IT. 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Fine! Sheesh. 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: HAROLD!!! 17:53 <+Eva|> WHAT!? 17:53 <+Eva|> NO WAY. 17:54 <+Noah> What did you expect? You did throw away all our food. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> Chris: Eva, it's time for you to go. 17:54 * Eva| gets up and kicks Chris in the shin. 17:54 <+Harold|Beth|Jman> B: That was so mean! :( 17:54 <+Eva|> SHUT UP, BETH. JUST SHUT UP. 17:54 <@Duncan|> Well, I can see why we voted her off. 17:55 <+Eva|> Oh, I'll be back! 17:55 <+Eva|> THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME. YOU'LL SEE. :@ 17:55 <+Eva|> *slaps the plate of marshmallows out of Chris's hand and walks to the dock* 17:55 <+Courtney|> Jeez. 17:55 <+Courtney|> Someone has a temper. 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony 30 minutes later, when only Bridgette is by the campfire* 17:56 <+Tyler|> *pops up from a nearby bush* 17:56 <+Tyler|> Bridgette! 17:56 <+Bridgette|> Tyler? 17:56 <+Tyler|> Hey, can we talk? 17:56 <+Tyler|> I've got something to tell you. 17:56 <+Bridgette|> Oh, sure uh, what's up? :o 17:56 <+Tyler|> Look. I know we haven't a whole lot but... 17:57 <+Tyler|> The connection you and I shared washing dishes together last week was intense. 17:57 <+Tyler|> And the football game! You looked so hot falling over into that pit of mud. 17:57 <+Bridgette|> Uh, thanks. 17:57 <+Tyler|> I guess what I'm trying to say is.... 17:57 * Tyler| kisses Bridgette 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> S: *sees Bridgette and Tyler kiss* 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> S: :o 17:58 <+Bridgette|> *pulls away* Tyler, I like you. I really do 17:58 <+Bridgette|> We just can't tell the others, they wouldn't understand. We're on two different teams you know 17:58 <+Tyler|> Yeah. I get it. 17:58 <+Bridgette|> But, uh... Yeah. I'm going to go catch up on sleep. I'll talk to you later, okay? 17:58 <+Bridgette|> Thanks... for that. :) 17:58 <+Tyler|> Alright *blushes and watches her leave* Good night 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> S: (conf) Tyler and Bridgette just kissed. Tyler... and... Bridgette. They're on DIFFERENT TEAMS. And the only person that saw it was ME! 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> S: (conf) Finally, the attention is all on ME, SADIE. :D 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> S: (conf) And I'm going to make sure this lasts for a LONG time. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> S: (conf) ;) 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy|Sad|B> -- END -- F F F